Uzu Empire
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Something has landed in the Elmental Nations. An army has appeared and began a campain to spread the power of the Uzu Empire. Only one hero can stop this, but the problem...the hero is the cause. Naruto world with Avatar: LA elements and characters and other elements added. some genderbending, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Uzu Empire

Chapter one; A New Storm Approaches; Enter the Uzu Empire

Yes I know another new story when I just started a new one. Like the last one this is an idea my partner made and I like the idea. There won't be any new one until I finish more of the ones I already have. This is a crossover that is more in the Naruto world with avatar elements as well as other elements into it.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Naruto or Avatar or anything else mixed into this. My partner, wolfprackersson09, says he does not own them either and unless I find anything to prove other wise I believe him.

(Story start)

Three shinobi were traveling at speeds to return to their village. All three were chunin, and the group itself wasn't slouches at all. It was unusual as two of the shinobi in the group were kunoichi. The leader was a girl about fifteen or sixteen with brown hair, in a low, and eyes. She kept her jacket zipped up, so not to expose her breasts in her mesh shirt. They stopped for a moment, and she took a deep sigh.

"Shika, It's been three years. I know you're upset, but we have to accept what's happened." The other girl said, her platinum blonde hair was tied in a higher ponytail with a part of her hair covering a side of her face. The side that could be seen revealed a beauty's face, and a single opal blue eye.

"Ino, it was my first mission as chunin, and I blew it. We failed and..."

"You don't have to finish. I feel bad too. Naruto's the best friend we ever had." The only guy of the group said, but they didn't have long to think about some things.

"What's that? You think some merchants are settling down for the night, or could it be a bandit camp?" Ino Yamanaka asked as she pointed attention to some smoke that was nearby. It wasn't unusual for bandits to stalk the roads or merchants sleeping in such a camp, but it was too soon to tell.

"We should check it out. It's near the Great Naruto Bridge, and it's still some days from Konoha."

"We don't know what we're dealing with Choji." Shika Nara said, but it was a little too late as the heavyset chunin started towards the camp itself.

Shika, Ino and Choji landed silently in the trees over looking the large camp. The group was larger then they first thought. Many different soldiers that were differently not simple bandits. Shika saw that there were too organize, to discipline to be bandits. Several were around camp fires talking and eating. Some were off to the sides practicing what looked like Taijutsu to Shika and some spars with bo-staffs.

One other thing that got her attention was the armor. Everyone had armor on them. Some were different in style but all around they had the same theme. Most of the armor was smooth metal covering the chest and front and stops at the hips. The bottom part was split so metal went down the outer thigh and the crouch. It open for movement of the legs and had separate armor for the shins and legs. The arms had armor guard as well and two piece of armor went over the shoulder separate from the main armor. Most wore helmets with tassels on the top. Shika figure the armor was for different kind of soldiers or ranks and most were a deep red while a few had different shade or different color tassels.

One man exit a large tent and Shika could tell this was the leader. He was around their age maybe a year older. He walked with confidence and power that the other seemed to respect. His short hair was kept in a small top knot. Ino winced, "That had to hurt," she whispered.

Shika had to agree as on the left side of his face had at least a second degree burn coving it. It mostly was covering his left eye and part of his cheek and went all the past his ear. Shika place a finger to her lips to single her teammates and listen,

"Everything going well," the leader asked on officer.

The office stood and bowed. "Yes sir commander. Everything is ready for tomorrow and the operation to commence."

The commander nodded. "Good, we leave at dawn tomorrow. We will meet the rest of the pantaloons in the land of waves. The emperor wants this to start off smoothly."

Shika looked at her teammates, this was not what they except. Then spotted something in the corner of her eyes. She went wide eyes as several arrows came flying right at them. They barely had time to jump out of the trees before the arrows hit them. The bad news they were forced into the camp.

The soldiers acted at once and drew their weapons. Shika glanced around and saw strange sword with two blades sides, some with curves and looked like hooks and different kind of spears. The commander gazed at them, "Well it seems we have some spies sneaking up on us. Capture them, I want them alive."

The men charged. Shika got her hand into a hand sign and her shadow shot out and several charging soldiers froze in mid step. They were shocked and confused. She was forced to jump back and release her hold to avoid several more arrows, some knives that did not look like kunai and a bladed ring that hit the spot she was at a second ago.

Choji knocked several soldiers away and was now wrestling with a large muscular soldier after Choji knocked his large stone hammer away. Ino moved and dodge around the soldiers getting hits in and blocking weapons with her kunai. Shika followed another arrow that Ino dodge and found that the archer, and she was sure there was more then one, was hiding in the trees for cover and firing down on her team. Shika could not send a shadow up there as she was force to dodge from a swing of two of those hook sword a soldier had.

Commander Zuko glance from one ninja to another as the fight went on. He was told of the girl that stretched her shadow and made his soldiers freeze. _'Well it seems we found her faster then I thought we would.'_

"Get the chi sealing restraints. I want them captured! I'll handle the shadow sorceress myself." Zuko said as he approached Shika with a confident step.

_'Chi? Who are these men and what are they doing here?'_ Shika thought as she saw the commander step forward.

"I've heard of you shadow sorceress, but I am not as easily caught as my men." Zuko said as he took a stance, not even bothering to unsheathe his weapon. The statement itself sent alarms in Shika's mind, and she prepared for whatever the outcome.

"So, I've got a bit of fame." Shika prepared to try and catch her opponent, but she needed time and space.

Her eyes widened as he punched, revealing a fireball from the fist. She managed to dodge the first strike, but her teammates weren't so lucky, as men managed to surround Ino, grabbed her, and restrained her with a pair of cuffs, making sure she couldn't use her jutsu. Shika tried to gather her thoughts, but was constantly put on edge by the flames.

"Choji, report to Konoha and tell Lady Hokage about this!" She said, keeping up with her opponent

"But Shika," Choji cried before he enlarged his fist and swiped a whole group of soldiers.

Shika threw several shuriken at Zuko who blocked them with a large fire wall. "No time; Ino is captured, we are out numbered and we have no idea what their skills are so go report to the Hokage now!"

Choji gave one last look at his teammates before he ran off. Several soldiers went after him but he was already tree hopping and getting out of sight.

Zuko sent another fire ball at Shika, "Brave of you to hold us back to give your comrade time to send word. But it won't matter."

He sent two more fire balls before he went low and did a leg swipe sending a wave of fire low to the ground. Shika avoid the first two and jumped over the wave. But this was what Zuko wanted as a soldier threw a metal net into the air and Shika got caught in it. She fell and tried to get herself untangled but she was jumped by more soldiers and the same cuffs were on her. She felt her connect to her charka weaken and she could not even get it to rise up.

Zuko walked over to them as Shika was placed on her knees next to Ino. "Well one mission completed before our invasion even got started."

Ino went wide eyed while Shika narrowed her eyes. "Who are you allied too? You are not shinobi and that was not jutsu back there. You are all in a different style of weapons and armor so who are you?"

Zuko gaze down at them, considering how much to say, seeing as Shika was trying to get information, "We are of the Uzu Empire and you, Shika Nara, are an important target to the emperor himself. I will be delivering you and your teammate to him personally. Tie them up and keep them guard. Do not listen to anything they say, shinobi are known for their tricks."

One of the soldiers had a lecherous look in his eye, and Zuko caught this.

"These prisoners are also to be treated with a degree of respect, and if there is so much as a single hair out of place, then I will find out who it is and they will wish for death." The soldiers were confused a bit, and the one that Zuko had caught then spoke up.

"What makes these barbarian women so important that you would deny us the right of the spoils of war?" It was a flash of movement, and the man was quickly restrained and his face was in the dirt.

"I'm bringing these women to our emperor, the glorious Su Sano, and I want them to be unspoiled and unharmed. These ninja are skilled in the arts of sorcery, and should you fight another you would be the first to die." The man got the message as Zuko released him. He then turned back to the men, "And make sure that they are fed. I won't have them malnourished before presenting them." Zuko walked to his tent, as the man had muttered something negative and that he was a grubby promotion grabber.

A half an hour later Ino and Shika were sitting next to a group of soldiers playing a gambling game. Shika and Ino had the cuff still on and their hand in front so they could feed themselves when given some food. Shika eyed the game, seeing this as a chance to get some information. "So what game is this?" she asked.

One soldier looked up at her for a minute before he said, "It is called Mon-Ji-Zen. To play three coins are spun in a bowel, and the one who guesses the number of coins that end heads up successfully gets the money of the others. The house wins if all coins wind up tails."

Shika watched as three other soldiers gathered around the bowl, one said, "Mon," as he place his bet down, another said "Ji," with his bet and the last one said, "Zen" and placed his money down. The solider that explained the game to her spun the three coins by hand and they land in the bowel. They spun around and everyone watched. Ino found the cooper coins strange before they fell and stopped with all three coins on tails. The soldier spinning the coins grinned, "And that boys, is Ren. House wins."

The solider cursed and grumbled as the house collected the money. Ino looked at the three different kind of coins of copper, silver and gold. Shika thought of something, "Mind if I join in?"

They looked at her, "With what money? You don't even have a single copper Yuan on you."

"Then put it on the commander's tab, seeing as he will be responsible for us." Shika added.

The soldiers looked from one to another before they grinned, "Works for me, I won't be the one to tell him," the first soldier said, "The names Jet." He pointed to one of the other ones, "We call him Longshot, never got his real name being a mute, and this is Thao and Li." He smiled at her, "So I say you can start off with five copper yuan and if you win some you get some. One hundred copper yuan can equal to a single silver Yuan, and fifty silver yuan equals to a single gold yuan. Ready to play?"

Shika nodded, and Jet said, "You say Mon for one coin lands on heads, Ji is two and Zen is all three coins lands on heads and you get double your bet. Ren is all tails and the house, me, gets everything."

"Sounds simple. I bet five copper on Zen."

Jet laughed, "Go big or go home huh, well it's not my money."

The game started and as it turns out Shika own the first game. She had the money gather before her and the game went on. Ino then said hoping to help her teammate, "So who are the Uzu Empire? I never heard of them."

One soldier watching snorted, "Of course you haven't. We are from across the seas beyond your nations."

Jet added, "The Empire if made of several other nations all united by our emperor."

Shika caught something in the tone as Jet said this, "You have great respect for him,"

Jet nodded as did other soldiers, "He is a great man that united our war torn people."

Thao, a heavy-set man that was the shortest of the group, took a spit and started off. "Of course I'd respect him, before he came along it was either join the military or steal for a living. I saw him once, and he looked right at me briefly. It was a moment so intense, that I Thao, the bandit that was called king of the rock, couldn't help but bow in shame."

"Yeah, I was with him at the recruiting station. It's a well-known fact that he charged at the head of his army, but no one knows where he comes from. Only rumors, and the only one that probably knows them all is our buddy Chen-po, but he's stationed with another group." This got the two of them curious, as Jet started another game of Mon-Ji-Zen.

"What kind of rumors?" Shika asked as she decided to play it safe and bet on Mon this time.

"I heard that he's a dragon that turned into human to stop our suffering." Li suggested, but Jet laughed at that. "That's way too farfetched for anyone, but you're a good jokester. He's probably from ancient royalty and decided to end the war, probably grew up an orphan."

"Yeah right, you'd have to blinder then a badger-mole and slower then a three-toed slug-sloth to think that. Here's the real truth. A vixen caught a storm-gods eye, and the said storm god impregnated the vixen, which then gave birth to our glorious emperor, Su-Sano, and when he grew up, he saved our lands." Thao said, but even Longshot didn't seem to buy it. The stories were just so random

Shika and Ino shared a glance; they were not sure what made this emperor seem so powerful to get these kinds of rumors. "Is he that powerful?"

The other nodded, "I seen him once in battle and no one could touch." Li started. "It was the battle of the Twin Valley. He leaded the charge onto the fort and knocked the front line of our enemy right off their rhinos. He moved so fast and swift as he kept knocking out soldiers one after another. Then the fort fried the catapults to rain flaming rocks on us. But Su Sano simply jumped high into the air like he was flying and destroys the rock before they even got close. When we broke their line and made it to the gate he blasted it open with one blow."

"I never seen it but Chen-po seen him command dragons. The enemy leader had this huge monster thing like nothing we have seen before. But Su Sano came riding in on a large dragon and they battled together and defeated it. I know that the emperor has several other one to help in battle and help protect his men when needed."

Ino and Shika were shocked, real dragons? Shika was not sure if that was real or not but she knew that this Su-Sano was not to be underestimated. If she had to guess he had to be at least Kage level. "Wonders what he wants with me? Hell I am not even sure how he even knows me."

Jet shrugged as he collected his money as he won the round. "No idea, but our emperor is not one to waste resources or skill so there is something he wants from you."

Shika closed her eyes thinking, _'Could it be my shadow jutsu? But I am not the only one that can use them and my clan is famous for having them. But it still does not explain why he would want me. I am an excellent strategist but how would he even know me? I am not a famous kunoichi nor well know. There is more to this then meets the eye.'_

"What are you doing!?" Zuko came with some food for the girls, some of the higher quality stuff then the simple rice meals they had.

"Playing Mon-Ji-Zen, what's it to ya?" Jet said smoothly enough, but that wasn't what Zuko wanted. "I can see that, but why are you talking with them? Any small amount of information in the hands of a shinobi can spell doom." The others just shrugged a bit, but they understood it was their fault. "She was just getting to know our culture. She won a few yuan too."

"Alright, but if she starts asking more serious questions, then stay quiet. I was instructed to be cautious of the shadow sorceress, she's a master strategist. Any information may be used against us." Zuko reminded them, and the sun was starting to set. "Jet, since you thought it was fine to let her gamble, and possibly with my money, then you and your buddies get first watch tonight." moans were heard as Zuko left for his personal tent, but he turned around once more, "And make sure that the kunoichi are comfortable and secure. One loose cuff or a kunai and they'll take off."

As the sun set and several soldiers turned in for the night Shika and Ino was taken to a holding area. The soldier took their commanders word to heart and made sure they were secure and no room to move. With the cuffs around their wrist they also had their arms tied around their chest as well as their ankles and legs tied together. Shika also notice that they were also tired apart from each other. They were check fro hidden weapon, Ino shouting at one soldier that got a feel of her ass.

Then they were left alone, but Shika was sure they were still being watched from the archers in the trees. Shika did not know what to do. Her charka was out of reach and she had no tools or picks to break free. She felt useless much like her first mission she led. Her thoughts went back to Naruto. _'Naruto, if anyone could get out of this mess it would be you.'_

"So what's the plan Shika?" Ino whispered.

"So far? We go along with them and get more information on this empire. We are going to be taken to the emperor himself so we will find out for ourselves. Until then we should just lay low and not cause trouble before we can act. Let get some sleep for now, I think we should not have to worry about any men trying to take advantage of us thanks to that commander."

Ino shoulder slumped as she hoped her teammate had a way out of this. But she sighed and tried to get somewhat comfortable to rest.

(scene change)

The next morning true to Zuko's words they left at dawn. Shika and Ino were now tied back to back and sitting on top of a rhino as Zuko called them. Zuko was on his own as he rode next to the girls to keep an eye on them. Shika was impressed on how fast the men got everything ready and move out. They were traveling at a decent speed while not rushing or tree hopping like shinobi would do.

Shika notice that they were heading towards the land of waves. 'Could that be their first target for their invasion they talked about? We'll find out.'

As they got in sight of the wave Ino went wide eyed at the massive ships she say. They were larger then any ship she seen before and seem to be made entirely of metal. It had no sails but large stacks with smoke coming out of them.

Shika looked around the country as they neared the bridge. The land of waves did not seem like they were attack, no fire or damages let along like a fight broke out. She wondered why if this was an invasion. She then heard Zuko talking to one of the soldiers, "Send word to the others. I am bringing important targets for the emperor himself. I want an air ship ready for launch after the meeting with the land's leader."

Shika watched the man run already on a different smaller lizard like animal.

"Well, well, if it isn't Commander Zuko. My troops are ready to attack at the emperor's command." Ino and Shika noticed a new man in similar dress. He had large side burns on the side of his face and a topknot as well.

"Commander Zhao. I didn't think you would be coming here. You were on patrol near the Land of Water and the Hidden Mist Village."

The man shrugged a bit, but kept his supposed smile. "I finished up quickly and decided it would be more prudent to reinforce the main navy. So, when do we attack?"

"There is no attack Zhao. I'm simply here to deliver a message and negotiate with the Daimyo. When my business here is concluded, I'm returning to the capital." Zuko said, and confused Zhao, "I simply thought that we would take the barbaric lands. It would be a simple matter with m-"

"I'll say it again Zhao, there is no plan to attack the Land of Wave. I will warn you now that Su Sano made it perfectly clear that no one in the Land of Wave is to be harmed. Return to your patrols of the land of Water and the village hidden in the mist, and this indiscretion of orders is going to be in a report." Zuko finished, and made sure that the message was clear

The two ninja watched as the man scowled at that. Zhao walked away with his troops behind him towards one of the ships. Zuko sighed, "Hopefully he will not cause trouble later." he muttered aloud.

Shika glanced at him, "Trouble in the ranks?"

Zuko eyed her, "Zhao is the same rank as me but is not one for control. Su Sano lets him have his rank so that we may keep an eye on him. He is a strong fighter but I do not trust him."

They traveled across town towards the Daimyo's mansion. Shika notice that many people were watching the army move through the streets. Some nervous while some of the little kids looked excited at the men in armor. Shika and Ino were kept outside with Jet and his group while Zuko went in alone.

Jet cracked his neck and turned to the girls. "Well hopefully this will not take long then we will be on our way back to the capital."

"Yes then the empire's conquest shall truly begin," Zhao said as he walked into view.

Jet narrowed his eyes. "Commander, I thought you were going back on your ship for your patrol."

"Well I figured that I would be needed to help make sure that we have our base." He then notice the two kunoichi on the rhino. "Well that have we here? Zuko finding some prisoners? Well I am willing to…take them off his hands. My men would enjoy them."

Jet got between them. "Sir these two are to be brought to the emperor himself. His orders sir."

Zhao glanced at the two for a few seconds. "Perhaps I should take them to him."

"Sir you are already on thin ice for abandoning you patrol route you do not want anything added to it."

Zhao scowled darkly at Jet, "Are you threatening me soldier?"

"No he isn't. I am," Zuko said as he exits the mansion. "Good news for the empire. The land of waves as agreed to be used for our new base for our conquest." He turned to another soldier, "Tell the men to start working on the fort. We need to get everything ready." He turned to Zhao, "I believe you were leaving to be heading back to your route."

Zhao glare at Zuko before he turned back around and headed off. Zuko turned to one of his men, "If he does not leave before this evening then send a message at once. We can not have Zhao jumping the gun because he is wishes for glory."

Zuko then got back onto his rhino and the group started off, "Have the airship ready. The emperor is waiting for us."

Zuko and the two kunoichi had waited for a another thirty minutes, but it was a wait that awed the two girls in the end. "What is this thing?"

"This is the airship. We'll be traveling the skies from here until the capital, and you won't be able to escape easily from here." Zuko lead the girls up on the loading platform.

"Commander Zuko." One of the men regarded as he stepped on board. Shika took in every bit of the path itself and where they went.

_'There are so many pipes, but what are they all for?'_ She thought, trying to come up with a strategy that would work, but for some reason she couldn't think of one. They were eventually led to a room, it was a fairly nice room and they had some decent beds. "I wouldn't recommend trying to escape." Zuko said to the girls before looking towards the guard that was stationed, "These girls should be treated well, but make sure your cautious. The chi restraints don't come off unless I say so. If they request something, inform me first, but don't let them trick you into anything."

(scene change)

Ino was bored. For days they have been flying on this air ship. They were giving food and their room has a bathroom for them but for most of the time they were stuck in this room. There were not permitted to leave or explore the ship for Zuko did not want them to anywhere where they could sabotage or try and change the course. They were given a few books but Shika found that they had little information. Shika thought that Zuko made sure that was so they had nothing to gain from them.

Ino found that Zuko was very cautions of them and while she thought that he might be being over parodied. They were flying over sea for days and even if they were able to figure out how to control the ship they would have no idea which way to get back home. She growled out as she banged her head lightly on the window. "When are we going to actually get there. We have been flying for days."

"Soon," Zuko said as he entered the room. Ino turned from the window and Shika sat up from her place on the bed and open her eyes. "We will be seeing the palace within the hour. You will then be prepared to greet the emperor and the empress."

Shika raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean prepared?"

"You will see soon enough." Zuko said. "You will be taken to the bridge with them for your first look into your new home."

Ino was confused by that while Shika looked bored. They followed Zuko to the bridge and they stood next to him looking out of the large window in front. Ino glanced around as at the many men moving around doing their duty. Soon land came into view. From their view there was not much detail of the land below. Then a large structure came into view.

Ino and Shika were in awe of the palace, as it could not be anything but. It was large with three main buildings. Two off to the sides of the center and large and block like. The center was very large with several stories and floors to it. The roof to each floor had spike like corners that curved upward as the roof of each one got smaller and smaller. The place and garden had several statues of dragons, toads, and foxes. Zuko had a smirk on his face at their reaction. "Welcome to the palace of the Uzu Empire. Welcome to Takamagahara."

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu Empire

Chapter Two; Emperor and Empress revealed; Some Familiar Faces Found

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Naruto or Avatar or anything else mixed into this. My partner, wolfprackersson09, says he does not own them either and unless I find anything to prove other wise I believe him.

(Story start)

Asuma Sarutobi was a man that seemed lazy at times, but he was clever. He had known something was wrong when Choji came back alone in poor spirits, and he was right again as he entered a bar and found the young chunin with a bottle of sake and tears, talking about the loss of his best friends.

"I should've stayed. I could've saved them, but now their gone. Just like him." He took another chug as he recalled the report to Tsunade just days ago. Asuma walked over to the young man, drowning his sorrows in sake.

"Choji, I know it's hard to lose friends, but there is a chance that their still alive right?" Choji looked towards the bearded chain smoker and made a small sob once more. "It's just been shit since Naruto left. Kiba's been grumpier since he left, Hinata's been a bit colder to everyone, probably more depressed, Shina's hard to read, but Hinata said that she's been down as well. It just isn't the same, and you know it." Asuma didn't have a good reply, and he had to agree. Kakashi seemed to be on time for everything and burying himself in missions. The only thing that seemed normal was his relationship with the beautiful Kurenai. Choji took a last swig before saying, "I wonder where they are now?"

"You've had enough sake for a guy your age. Let's get you home, and I'll let you know if we find anything." Asuma managed to get Choji out of the shinobi bar, and hopefully back to his dad.

(Scene Break)

The airship landed in the air field a ways away from the palace. They rode a carriage up the road and to the palace. Ino glance outside as they went on and she saw the market place that was swarming with people moving around. Many different stand and shops all around their vendors calling out to the crowd.

In no time at all they arrived at the palace and Zuko pulled them into one of the building. He turned to them, "Now before you are presented to the emperor and empress you will…"

"They won't be seeing them just yet Zu-zu" said a female voice from the end of the hall.

Zuko gritted his teeth, "Don't call me that Azula."

Two girls about their age walked towards them. One had a fair skin and dark hair in a top knot with two large bangs that framed her face and eyes that were like Zuko's. The other was darker tan skin and brown hair that flowed down her back to her hip and two small hair loops on either side of her head.

The first girl, Azula smirked, "You have been gone a while so you have not heard the news but our empress, Ko-Hana is resting as the heavens have blessed her with a child and shouldn't be disturbed then." This shocked Zuko and the other two. The other girl nodded, "I just checked her out and she is doing fine."

"Our emperor is doing some business right now and will be back later." Azula added.

Zuko sighed before he turned to Shika and Ino. "This is my twin sister Azula, chief of the elite guards and Katara head medic second only to the empress herself. This is Shika Nara and her teammate. The emperor was interested in finding her."

Azula eyed the two of them, "Due to the bad timing on my brother's part it will be a while before they can be presented to Su-Sano and Ko-Hana. I suggest that they should look around the capital city, Takamagahara, and maybe do some shopping for clothes for their stay. I will have some of my Kiyoshi Warriors as bodyguards for them."

Azula then turned and walked away. Katara sighed before turning to them, "Sorry she is not always like this and she actually wishes that it was her that was with a child as well."

Shika and Ino looked at one another not sure what to say. "In case your wondering, my sister can be quite cruel and ambitious with her ways, but it is only in private that she shows any sort of softness with family or our emperor."

"How ambitious is she?" Ino asked, hoping to gather some information with Shika to help. She felt intimidated by the other woman.

"Ambitious enough that the emperor had to have Katara as a concubine as well to make sure that he can have some peace." A new voice coming from a group of women that approached them. All of their faces were painted with a war-make up that made them beautiful. The uniform was also made to be more feminine.

"It's old gossip, and completely untrue, but many believe that only the emperor keeps Azula's wrath from his wife. It's completely obvious that she wishes for a son before Ko-Hana." The leader was a woman with brown hair and was also confident in her walk.

"So, those two were his concubines, and Azula wants to have his child. Who are you?"

"My name is Suki, and I'm the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors." Suki answered Shika, and Ino managed to follow along enough.

"I also seek to report on the emperor directly, details that certain individuals among his court would want silenced." Suki nodded at that, and then signaled a formation around the two kunoichi. With speed that would easily match genin at the least, jounin at the most, a pair of collars were slipped on their necks before the cuffs were removed.

"Chi restraining collars. Useful to keep the more fashion insistent women prisoners at bay. Lady Azula allowed us up to five silver yuan for shopping. You two do know what yuan are?" Suki looked at the two, and they nodded.

"We learned about it from some troublesome soldiers." Shika said as she rubbed her sore wrist. Having those cuffs on for day was not something she enjoyed.

The trip to the market place was short but Shika and Ino found the movement of the crowd and the fast pace of the market more exciting then they expected. Ino spot one vender with different outfits. She looked through them, "Oh this silk feels nice." She said as she feels the silk in her hands.

Shika gave her a deadpan look, "You do realize that it will be worth more then what we got and I rather not ask that Azula lady for more money." Ino froze as she pictured Azula's reaction.

Shika notice a man watching them off to the side. He wore mostly white with blue robe like jacket with a hood that was up to hide the top half of his face. Shika wondered why he was looking at them when he turned as something happen.

Shika turned at see a vendor in front of some small kids, dropped bread on the ground, "Steal from me will you? Well let see you steal from not one when I am down with you." He grabbed one of the children's arms and forces it down on the stand and held a cleaver axe to cut it off.

As he pulled his arm back it was grabbed by the man, "Lets not be hasty now. You know it is a crime to the empire to do something like that to a child." He had a deep voice but held a bit of power to it.

The man sneered, "It is the only way these orphans will learn, the empire has bigger concerns then a few thieves that need to be punished."

"How about I pay double for the bread? That should be enough for all this trouble." The man said holding up the yuan.

The man stared, "You will be willing to give me fifteen copper yuan for a bunch of brats?"

The man thought about it, "Too little? Then how about a single silver yuan?" he took the coin out and flipped it in the air getting the man's attention, "And you would not be as harsh next time to them."

The man looked at him, "Fine," he spat, "If you wish to pay for these brats then so be it." He took the sliver coin. "It is people like you that are too soft to them that make them act out."

The vendor returned to his stand and the man knelt down and help the kids gather the bread they dropped, "Next time try and get the money needed. Or at least try and not get caught. And don't worry about him;" he whispered this next part "I am sure the emperor will have his hide for attempt to harm you like that."

Some of the children went wide eyed as the got a look at his face. One of the smaller girls went up and gave the man a hug. He chuckled and returned it. "Now off with you now and be careful next time."

Shika watched as the kids ran off but when she turned to look at the man she found that he was gone.

"That was really generous of that guy. I'm not sure that I'd risk myself for some kids." Ino said as she still had the piece of silk in her hands, when she realized it she put it back quickly. Shika had a feeling that she knew him.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling I heard his voice before." Shika said, wondering where he went to.

Suki shook her head, but it was their first time in Takamagahara. "Those children are war orphans. Su-Sano sympathizes with them, and has been trying to establish good orphanages. He's also made sure that children would have a chance, and that vendor was close to being sent to prison. I have no sympathy for that vendor."

Ino wasn't sure how to feel about it, and she could guess that if he went to conquer her own homeland, then there would be more.

"It's almost time to return to the palace. Thirty minutes to shop and then we must prepare you to meet them."

"Suki, what's with the preparation talk?" Ino had looked at another silk dress as she asked. It was an easy question to ask.

"Surely you don't want to offend the man who would your lives within his hands do you? I'm speculating that you've been in a fight with Commander Zuko, forced to ride rhino's tied up, and stuffed in an airship for nearly a week. You need a bath and some clothes, and that is what the preparation is, or as the old women say before sending their daughters to the matchmaker: 'to purify your body of impurity and gain beauty so the heavens may bless you'."

Ino and Shika looked at her shocked, Shika even more so. She may be a girl but she considered herself more of a tomboy. "I am not one for dressing up." she mutters.

Ino scowled, "Please Shika I have been trying to get you a girl's night out with me and Sakura for years and you rather have one with Kiba and Shina. You think that for once acting like a girl will kill you."

"No idea but I am sure we will fine out, so troublesome." Shika muttered.

Suki laughed, "Well I am sure you won't die but no one will recognize you."

Shika groaned dreading what as to come back at the palace.

(scene change)

Once they arrived back at the palace the two leaf chunin were moved to another room with several hand maidens with a lot of make up, a fancy dress and a large tub filled with soapy water. One lady came forward looking them over. "This is what you have me to work with? Honey I seen worst."

"Hey!" cried Ino and Shika did not seem to care.

Suki gave a small laugh as the hand maidens came around the two and quickly took their closes off and undid their hair. "I will leave them in your hands then."

The head nodded, "When I am done with them then will go form sow's ears into silk purses."

"Easy with the hands," Shika muttered as she was stripped and then both girls were pushed into the tub.

Both girls then had a hand maiden run their hand through their hair, working the shampoo into it. "Not so rough." Shika said, but Ino took it well. The handmaidens ignored her and kept washing, scrubbing as much of their bodies as possible. "This actually feels pretty good."

"Says you, this is just troublesome." Shika said, as she had then been dowsed with water.

"You certainly needed this bath. It must be difficult to stay for days on an airship with no shower, it would be tragedy if it was a month or two on a ship." One of them said as they finished the bath. The two kunoichi were then given robes to cover their nude bodies, and they were ushered to another room, with two more that started to style their hairs.

"Wow, we're given the full spa treatment. The emperor sure knows how to treat a lady." Ino said, as she went along with the two. Shika's hair was finally settled on a feminine topknot as Ino's hair was kept in her ponytail.

"If you two weren't to see the emperor, then the matchmaker would love to meet you. I'd say that a noble or general would make you his bride." One of the hair dressers said, and motioned for the two to follow. "All that's left is make-up and clothing. Then you'll be ready to see Emperor Su-Sano and Empress Ko-Hana."

Both girls were now kneeling on mats next to one another while the hand maidens worked around them and placed make up on them. Their faces were powered, eyes were shadows lightly and lined and their lips were painted a shiny ruby red. Shika felt weird that she had this much make up on her face as she mostly goes around without any. Then their gowns were placed on them while the maidens moved around and tied the sash tight on them. They were caught by surprise as both had to catch their breath. "There done," one said and Shika let out a sigh with relief.

"Not yet," the head maiden said as she came out with a few things, "An apple for serenity a pendant for balance." She said as she gave both girls an apple and places the large pendants into their gown at the waist and Shika straighten up to feel comfortable. She then held out two jade bead necklaces "Beads of jade for beauty. You must proudly show it," she placed the beads on them and lifted Ino's head to look at her, "Now we had a cricket, just for luck. And even you two can't blow this." The little wooden cages were tied to their sashes and the maiden looked at awe at their work.

Shika looked herself and Ino over, "Well let's get this over with."

Ino did a twirl, "Wow, we look good."

(scene change)

The girls were now leaded into the throne room. It was large with many pillars around it with different marking of dragons, toads and foxes. Azula stood next to the thrones were the emperor and empress was sitting while Katara was on the other side. They had an arch over their head casing their heads in shadow. Both were dress in elegant orange and black robes and both girls could tell that the empress was starting to show a bump in her stomach where her new baby was growing.

They knelt in front of them and Azula said out loud, "Presenting our lords, Emperor Su-Sano and his wife Empress Ka-Hana. Rulers of the Uzu Empire."

Both girls raised their heads and from their angle did they get a better at their faces. Both were shocked as there was no one else that hair like that or marks like that on their face. "Naruto?" "Sakura?" Shika and Ino asked unable to help themselves.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the two. "Shika, Ino, it's great to see you two!" He said as he got up from the throne itself. He was certainly happy to see them, and he made a motion for them to stand up.

"I'm also happy to see you two, and sorry if I look like a bit of a mess." Sakura said with a smile, and Naruto assisted her from her own seat and helped her towards the two. Ino was happy to see her friend again, and gave her a large hug.

"I know, the leaf village just hasn't been the same since you two were gone." Sakura and Naruto winced at Ino's statement, but they couldn't fault her.

"If you're the emperor here Naruto, then I have a feeling I know why you'd want me." Shika had a slight accusing glance, but Naruto easily knew how she would figure things out, regardless.

"Let's not talk about missions and business right now. We should at least catch up on what's happening with us; it has been at least two, maybe three years. We can discuss such things later, and I'll let you taste my best hospitality." That was shocking to both Ino and Shika. Naruto was actually using polite tones and thinking things through.

Ino felt Sakura's belly and squealed, "I can't believe you are going to have a baby."

Sakura could not keep the grin off of her face. "I know I was floored as well when Katara checked me out when I felt sick. You should have seen Naruto. He shouted from the top of the palace and shouted it out to the whole city to hear. They cheered aloud when they heard the news and kept sending gifts. I think they are even more excited than we are to see our baby when he is born."

"So it's a boy?" Ino asked.

"Well we don't know yet, we want it to be a surprise but we figure it would be better to switch from boy and girl when talking about her rather then call her 'it'."

Ino nodded while Shika was talking to Naruto, "I am glad you are alright Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Shika, "No harm no foul Shika. I got to tell you some of the stuff I did while away."

"Like help unit these nation and made this empire?" Shika asked, "You do know that there are a bunch of rumors or where you are from among your soldiers."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I heard a bunch of them. They are good for a few laughs. Azula actually help start the one with me being a dragon in human form."

"I did not!" Azula cried as she and Katara went and join the group.

"Actually we kinda did." Katara argued with a blush, "We kinda were overheard by a guard when we were talking to our friends and you said that Naruto, 'was as big as a dragon'. It grew from there."

Shika and Ino blushed before they look at Naruto, who was not looking in anyone's eyes. "So they know the truth I guess they know the truth as well. I am surprise that you have concubines and Sakura kept you intact."

"Well Katara is Sakura best friend her and was train in healing arts with her. Azula was more her rival and both girls loved me and were alright with Sakura being my wife even if Azula wanted to be the one. Sakura was the one that suggested the concubine thing to us and with her approval they jumped at it."

Azula recovered then and turned to Naruto, "Oh and Zu-zu wishes to talk to you later about Zhao. Something about insubordination and not following orders."

Naruto sighed, "I will talk to him later about it I rather not talk about that pain in the ass right now."

"So, I heard you were able to summon a dragon, when did that start?" Ino asked, and Naruto chuckled at that. "Oh, that was during my travels to learn how things are done here, and I wind up learning how to use fire from dragons. The boss dragon summon, Kohryu, liked me that he let me sign the scroll. He and Gamabunta talked it out on letting me sign a second scroll. Summons tend to not like anyone sign multiple contracts."

"Wow, everything is different here, but I'm guessing you want my ability to think of strategy for an invasion. I won't hold it against you, after what happened, but do you really intend to start a war?" Shika asked, grasping her cup of tea, and Naruto sighed.

"I guess it's true that I'm going to conquer the Elemental nations, but I intend to at least give them a chance to ally with me. I've already contacted Wave, and I intend to personally discuss a possible treaty with granny for the village. I still have good memories there. You, Kiba, Choji, and Shina are there, and it's not like they won't have time to prepare. Mustering an invasion takes time and troops, but I intend to make sure some of the wrongs are made right."

Shika sighed, "Well you might have Lady Tsunade agreeing if she knows it is you. But with how things are you might have to fight the village as some would rather fight then ally themselves with you."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I figure as much but hopefully granny has enough control of her men for a cease fire at least. I already sent word for the land of snow and I might get her to agree to be allies."

Ino glanced around and asked "So who knows the truth of who you really are?"

Naruto thought of it, "Well our teachers for one as well as close friends with Zuko's Katara's families. Toph knows as she is a friend and partner in her work plus our spiritual master monk Aang. Other then that no one else knows."

Shika thought about it. "How much stronger are you Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Like you never would believe. I master the sage art the toads wanted to learn and from what I hear I went farther then pervy sage. Then I master Kurama's charka and can even go into full beast form if I need to."

"Kurama?" Shika question but then realize who Naruto meant, "You mean the fox?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, I take it everyone knows about it?"

"It was slipped out and nearly everyone knows you held it back. 'Caused a rife to form as some thought you were a monster while the younger generation does not see you like that."

Naruto sighed, but would understand. He then thought about something that he thought was important.

"So, how's everyone doing? I haven't seen them in a long while." Shika and Ino sighed and bowed their heads for a bit.

"To be honest, not that great. Kiba's just being more aggravating and has simply dived into training and mission work, she keeps saying you'll come back stronger and that she has to keep up. Shina's depressed, but I can't really tell with her. It's hard enough to tell that she's a girl with all the clothes she wears. Hinata seems to flip from being a general ice queen to being so depressed that everyone has to keep an eye on her."

"What do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked, worried about the Hyuuga heiress. They weren't exactly friends, but she could see that Hinata was strong.

"Her father and Neji-san had stopped her from hanging herself once after you left, and she was stopped from running away from the village as well. She took it hard." Shika answered, it was a tough thing to talk about either way, and the two were shocked at the fact that someone they knew attempted to kill herself.

Naruto felt guilt building up. He missed his friends ever since he was banished and he hated hoe it had affected them. He did not know Hinata very much but to try and kill herself. Sakura placed a hand on his, "It's not your fault Naruto."

"But…"

"But nothing," Sakura glared, "You have nothing to be blamed for. If you must blame someone then blame the one that force you and me away. But right now we have to focus. To fix the world, to unite the world we have to work to do it."

Naruto looked at Sakura and knew she was right. Bowing his head in shame will not fix anything and if he was going to unite the world he must focus. There were many evil things in the elemental nations. Orochimaru was one and the group that was after him was another, not to mention those behind the dark shadows in the leaf village. He was going to bring peace to the world, to end the darkness that was spreading and they knew this was the only way. The only question was would his old home fight with them or fight against them. Naruto was not sure which choice worried him more.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu Empire

Chapter three; A New Alliance is Made, A Stronger Foot Hold in the Elemental Nation

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Naruto or Avatar or anything else mixed into this. My partner, wolfprackersson09, says he does not own them either and unless I find anything to prove other wise I believe him.

(Story start)

Night had fallen in the lands of Yen-chen, and Naruto had Ino and Shika escorted to a room.

_'It would be nice if they join my harem, with Sakura's permission of course, but Zuko's report is unnerving. Good thing I told him to tell Zhao that if he makes another slip-up he could kiss his career goodbye.'_ He thought as he had reviewed the written report, but he had a few other things to deal with. It was a good thing that he had the next appointment to deal with before heading out of the palace.

"Hey Naruto, why'd you need to see me?" Commander Sokka of the Navy, and part of the machinist group.

"Yes, I'm sending you and Yue on a diplomatic mission to the Land of Spring/Snow to discuss a potential alliance. Here's the scroll with the details of the alliance." Naruto handed Sokka the scroll before heading out in his civilian clothes, and cloak.

"You know, you need to slow down with the conquest and such. It's a good thing you take care of my sister, or I'd be very very upset. You're going to see Toph now?"

"Yeah, and I've got a bit of a problem that needs to be taken care of. I'll make sure to sneak back in, maybe sleep with Katara tonight."

Sokka just made a grossed out sound before Naruto left. "I really didn't need to hear that."

Naruto laughed, he likes his friend but he was so easy to tease. It did not mean that he was not going to sleep with Katara anyways. Sakura had to take it easy and she was tired these last few days. He opens the door to his room and the first thing he saw was Sakura, sleeping on the bed. He smiled down at her and brushed a strain of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead and went over to a wardrobe. He activated a seal and when he opens the door the same robe like coat he wore earlier today hung there.

He slips it on and pulled the hood up so his face was in shadow. He opened the window before he jumped out. In the darkness no one notice a figure jumping from a point one the palace wall to another. Naruto made it outside the palace limits in no time at all and started on his way to meet with Toph.

(Scene change)

Naruto glanced at the building before him, "Well it looks like a busy night tonight." He murmured softly as he headed for the building with lights shining in the windows. The front of the building right above the door was a stone picture, a boar with wings, sticking out of the front. He entered the Winged Boar looking for any sign of his friend.

He glanced around the brothel at the many women dress is very little clothing. One girl walked up with nothing but a thong and paint for her top. Many guess were laughed and messing with the girls, some walking with them up the stares or into a room on the ground floor. Naruto figured that Toph would find him first with her ability to sense vibrations. Even with so many vibrations being made with everyone walking around or in a room enjoying themselves.

He smirked as he sensed someone behind him, "A busy night Toph?"

"What do you think? There's so much sex and drunkenness that it can be smelt from my lofty estate." Toph was an attractive woman that wore earthy greens and browns. She knew how to impress with her figure, but was blind to everything else. It was only through the use of her earth magic training that she could 'see' anything through vibrations in the earth.

"So, you here for business or pleasure Naruto? Perhaps a bit of both." She added a sensual tone to those questions, and Naruto simply chuckled. Anyone else would've been shoved out the door and their yuan taken as 'harassment charges'.

"Maybe a bit of both. There's something that I need the Blind Bandit for." Toph guided Naruto to her personal room and headquarters, being the only crime lord allowed to operate she had answered to Naruto directly, and even though there was some mutual attraction, she didn't want to be chained by political titles and such.

(Scene Break)

Toph's room had everything needed for the pleasurable business of running a brothel. Bed, sake, and other alcoholic beverages, and now the completeness of a customer and a woman.

"Alright, so what business does the mighty emperor have for the queen of thieves, outside the pleasures of a woman's body?"

Naruto chuckled, one reason he like Toph so much was so blunt she can be sometimes. "I need you to help me with something. A certain vendor is causing problems and I need you to shake him up a bit."

Toph was quite before she asked, "Any reason why? He must have done something that you want me to handle it."

"Besides increasing his prices when it benefits him he almost cut the hand off of a war orphan for stealing from him. I manage to bribe him to let them go but I fear he will not let this go making him loss face. He said I was more important things to worry about then orphans, getting himself robbed and beaten may show him how busy I really am."

Toph smirked, "Sneaky, I like it. Sure I will have some of my boy deal with him. This jerk got a name?"

"Fang,"

If anything Toph smirked even more, "Well this works out even better. He is a frequent visitor to one of my gambling houses, got himself a little debt. His rise is prices must be so he can try and get it back. This is two squashing two birds with one stone."

Naruto smirked at that, and that wasn't done lightly. He let Toph lead him to the bed and lay him down, stripping her own clothes knowing he was looking all over her.

"Fang will be a trapped, and I'll get back that silver yuan he got. I should let you know that I will be leaving the capital for while." Toph was already busy undressing Naruto when he said that.

"Great, just what I needed, a potential crackdown from miss perfectionist." Even if Naruto was willing to look away form Toph's controlled criminal activity, there were those in his court that wanted to be rid of the matter altogether. Naruto started giving her a few kisses as soon as she stripped him.

"I'll make sure she doesn't crackdown on your businesses, and make sure that she cooperates with you. Now, let's get to the pleasure. I will need to get some sleep sooner or later."

"More likely later." Toph stated, and soon the room was filled with the smell of sex and moans of pleasure

(scene change)

Three and a half hours later Naruto made it back to his room. 'Man three hours straight, that woman is too stubborn to take a break. Even then it took ten minute to get out of there ands the rest to get back here.'

He took the cloak off and put it away when he notices that his wife was not in their bed, "Sakura?"

The door open and Sakura walked in. She notices Naruto and gave him a small smile, "Hey Naruto, where did you go? I thought that you might be with Katara or Azula."

Naruto chuckled as he walked over and kissed Sakura on the lips softly. "I had some business with Toph to take care of. Why are you up?"

Sakura blushed, "I had some craving so I went downstairs to get something to eat. I meet Ino there as well and we talked for a bit." She glanced at Naruto as they got back into bed, "So was it really business or was it for pleasure?" she asked as she lay her head on his chest.

Naruto chuckled "It was the first but you know how that woman is. I only just got back,"

Sakura frowned, one thing she missed was feeling Naruto inside her but she had to be carful with their first child on the way. "When our baby is born I want you fucking me for hours on end within the first few months."

Naruto looked at her, "I am not complaining or anything and I am more then happy to do it but may I ask why? Isn't that pushing it?"

Sakura scowled before she slapped his shoulder, "I miss you making me feel like a woman, a sexy mind blown woman. I will be fine, at least until you knock me or one of the other girls up again."

Naruto could not help but smile. "Yeah, a family of our own. It's great is it?"

Sakura gave a smile before closing her eyes, "It is Naruto."

(scene change)

Sokka looked down at the mountain below him on the airship. "So this is the land of…is it spring?"

Yue giggled, "Yes Sokka, the people her have the generators up so it is spring now."

Sokka sighed and looked at his partner. Yue was one of the high persist of the north. He used to have a crush on the woman but he was a married man now. "Okay we are to meet with the daimyo…Who is it again?"

Yue sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Her name is Koyuki Kazehana, but she starred in various movies under the moniker Yukie Fujikaze. Many of her movies were called the Princess Gale movies." Yue said as she looked through the files she was given. It was one of the first things she did when she was asked for this diplomatic mission. Sokka was the comedy, and she was the seriousness of the two.

"Maybe I should ask her autograph?" Sokka asked, and many of the soldiers asked themselves _'how did this guy make commander?'_ once again. He was a good leader, but his eccentricity was grating at times.

"Maybe, but the mission comes first. The Land of Waves is our ally, and with them we have greater access to trade routes and the introduction of these Western goods into our society. The Land of Spring and Snow has the technological abilities to keep up with the Warships and other technologies. It would be good to have her on our side."

"Sir, Ma'am, we're coming in for a landing." Said one of the soldiers and they got ready to meet the daimyo.

Sokka and Yue watched and waited as the airship went lower and lower before it landed. Sokka and Yue gathered their escort and headed for the drop plank. Outside group of guards waited for them with a carriage behind them. One stood forward, "We are Lady Koyuki's personal guards. We are to escort you to Lady Koyuki at once."

Sokka nodded and they two walked into the carriage and they started off with the two group of guards following outside. Yue watched the landscape as they rode one. She could not help but be amazed at out beautiful the land was since from what she could tell was up until a few years ago was a snowy winter land all the time. She wondered how the people adjusted and could not help but wonder how some of the colder regions in the empire would react to this. _'Well the north and south not as much since it is all snow and ice in the first place. We can't have all of that melting.'_

The carriage stopped outside of a large mansion and Lady Koyuki waited for them outside. She greeted them with a smile on her face, "Welcome to the Land of Spring, friends of the Uzu Empire. I hope your trip was well."

Yue gave a short bow which Sokka copied. "I thank you for your hospitality Lady Koyuki. I am Yue, one of the high priestess of the Uzu Empire and my friend is Sokka, Commander of the Navy."

Koyuki nodded, "Let us go inside and discuss our alliance then.

The group were lead inside and Koyuki brought Yue and Sokka into a lounge where a servant had tea waiting for them. Once they were all comfortable Sokka pulled the scroll Naruto had handed him. "Our empire wished for me to give this to you my lady. I believe it is to help with our alliance."

Koyuki took the scroll and open it up. They watched as she read it as he eyes went wide slightly before a smile graced her face. "Well it is good to see that Naruto is doing so well."

"You know Naruto?" Sokka asked.

Koyuki nodded, "Yes he helped me free my home from my uncle. He also helps me believe in myself. I own him a great deal." She smiled at them, "I think we can work an alliance out no problem."

"Oh, then let us flesh out the details of the alliance, and" Yue started, but Koyuki held her hand out to suggest silence.

"The details are to ally ourselves and become apart of the empire, a difficult decision as future Daimyo would play puppet, and while I trust Naruto to allow me to continue reign here as a colonial representative, I cannot trust future generations to show the same respect. Does Naruto have a wife, or a harem?" She asked, causing the two to blush, and Sokka answered.

"Um, he has concubines, but most of them are approved by his wife. There's something you want to know from this, and just say it."

"It's a simple manner, I am unmarried and have no heirs of my own. I'm still capable of bearing children. My condition is that I ask to part of his harem and that any children I have with him should continue the reign." That was new, and Sokka couldn't help but appreciate her physical attractiveness, not dulled by age.

"So, we bring you to Naruto after signing?" he asked her.

Koyuki nodded, "If you can then that would be the best. It will help strengthen our alliance, at least in my people's eyes, and I can get an heir that can help lead them the way they should be." She then smirked, "besides I would love to meet Naruto again."

Yue gave her a small smile, "Well you will have to get through to his wife before you can do anything with him but if you explain your reason and such she should understand."

Sokka nodded, "Yeah my sister is the empress's best friend and also a concubine as she loved Naruto as well. Even if I rather her not be one."

Koyuki looked interested, "Really? How many does he have?"

Sokka thought about it, "Uhhh, just my sister and another girl Azula. I think you shouldn't have a problem if you know Naruto but that is not our call."

Koyuki nodded, "Very well why don't you two stay and relax her for a little while before we head back to Naruto. Unless you need to be back there."

Yue shook her head. "No Naruto is not expecting use back for quite a while. We can rest for a few days before taking you back with us to him."

Koyuki smiled, she could not wait to see Naruto again. She wondered how much he had grown. _'He must have grown somewhere else very well if the concubines have anything to go by.'_

(Scene Break)

Zuko was preparing to leave once more. He would have loved to spend a bit more time at home, but duty called. He was given a full Imperial recommendation for promotion.

"So, you're leaving again." His wife, Mei, said, even though it had a slight questioning tone.

"My next mission is to go to Konoha with General Iroh to deliver a message to the Hokage, and prepare things for the Emperor to personally discuss things." Mei kissed her husband after he had spoken. It would be a few days more before Naruto left, but he had to set the ground work, hoping for the best.

"Make sure to come back home when you can, and don't work yourself too much."

Zuko gave her a small smile, "I'll be fine Mei."

His wife smiled at him, "Alright. You better get going before General Iroh starts an invasion of a small town in order to get whatever tea he is craving."

Zuko gave a small laugh, "Now that is not fair, my father you go to every store and pay a fortune to get his tea."

Mei rolled her eyes, "That man loves tea too much."

"Yes but you can't help but love him." Zuko said as he left the room.

As Zuko headed for the docks he notice an airship coming closer. 'Sokka and Yue must be coming back, better let Naruto know.' However before he could send a meager he spotted Naruto waiting for Zuko at the docks. "Emperor Su-Sano, I did not expect to see you here."

Naruto smiled at Zuko, "Yes well Yue sent a message ahead and said a guess was coming with them and I know them well. So I figure I should go meet them."

The airship landed and as the drop plank lowered Naruto raised a brow when he saw Koyuki Kazehana waiting there with Sokka and Yue. "Koyuki, this is a surprise." He said aloud as they walked towards him, Koyuki a little bit faster then the others.

Koyuki gave a bow, "Well old friend when I heard of your success I had to see it and you for myself. Plus there is another detail about our alliance that I must work out with you."

Naruto wondered what she meant but smiled, "Well then let me take you to the palace and with can talk about it there. I am sure Sakura would love to see you again." he turned to Yue and Sokka. "Excellent work you two. Rest with your loves one for now. I might need you again later Sokka."

Both bowed and Naruto took Koyuki with him for their ride to the palace. Zuko looked at Sokka, "May I ask what was that about?"

Sokka smirked, "That was the daimyo of the Land of Spring, and one of the best actresses in the world. She wishes to be with Naruto and also give her and heir, or three."

Zuko glanced back at the two, noting that Koyuki was laughing at something Naruto said and how much of a figure she had. He may be married but he knew a good looking woman when he saw one. "I wonder hoe the empress will react."

Sokka shrugged, "No idea but the important thing is," he whipped something out, a picture of Koyuki with writing on it, "I got the autograph I wanted."

Yue shook her head but giggled all the same.

(Scene Break)

"What did you say?" Sakura asked as she had been present, along with Shika and Ino, both exceptionally surprised as well.

"Well, Sakura-san, I'll say it again: I want to be one of Naruto's concubines." Koyuki said once more, and Naruto himself was blushing at the idea of additional concubines, even if he did entertain the potential thought.

"I can't say that I'm not happy, but why would you want to be a concubine?"

"I had already informed Commander Sokka of this, but while I trust you, I want to ensure that the Land of Snow and Spring will continue to have fair treatment. A child of the daimyo and a member of your Imperial house will further cement the alliance, keeping it secure on both sides. My side to prevent a potential rebellion and your side to ensure that the people are treated fairly."

"It's actually a pretty sound strategy, and the most common in political alliances between countries. Even Kunoichi are asked to marry into other villages to cement an alliance." Shika said, but was starting to consider becoming a concubine herself. It wasn't like she never thought he was unattractive, and her mother wanted her to marry someone nice.

Sakura sighed as she learned this as well in the academy. "Well it is not like it will wear him out. I guess you can be one as well."

Koyuki let out a small squeal with glee and gave Naruto a heated kiss. Naruto was surprise at this but wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her back. Sakura giggled as she watched the two as hands starts to wonder. Shika and Ino were blushing as Koyuki lifted one leg and started to rub it on Naruto's as they added some tongue action. Shika cleared her throat, "As much as it seems you two are enjoying that, may I suggest you take it in another room."

Sakura nodded, not that she did not enjoy what she saw. Sometimes seeing her love make another woman into a limp mess turned her one, epically knowing that she would be next to have her brain turned into mush. But now was not the time or place for her to have some action. "They're right you two. You can go again into another room; I think Katara was interested in a threesome that is not with Azula this time."

Koyuki looked interested and she wanted her first time with Naruto to be alone but she was too horny to care and the fact was it also somewhat excited her. She grabbed Naruto by the front of him robes and lead him off, hoping that they would meet Katara along the way.

Shika watched them go when Ino asked, "Wait did you ever?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, mostly with Katara and a few time with Azula. I like to see the looks on their face as he fucks their brains out before I get my turn. Makes me feel hot for some reason."

Ino could not help but stare, "Is he really that good."

Sakura just smiled at her. "Anyway Naruto will be leaving for the leave village in a few days. Hopefully Lady Tsunade will make an alliance with us, or at least a cease fire."

Shika close her eyes in thought, _'If she knew Naruto was the one she would differently go for it. But almost everyone on the council will be against this and the fact it is not something they control. Add Naruto into the mix then the chances drop even more. I am not even sure which side I would be routing for.'_

(scene change)

Zhao scowled as they traveled through the fog. He hated the Land of Mist, mostly for the fact the barbaric people in it and the mist itself. He could not see anything in the mist and he had no idea where they were.

He growled out, "Alright change of plans men, we are starting our attack on the nearest village in this foul mist. We will show our emperor how we should truly handle this."

His loyal cheer, ready to cause some blood shed. The boat then rocked as they hit something. The crew fell to the deck wondering what was going on. Zhao was the first to get to his feet and he stared what was in front of them. He went wide eyes and the large creature became clearing in the fog. It spiky shell and large teeth was seen as three long spiky tails rose from the water. He screamed as they came down onto it ship.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


	4. Important note, must read

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


	5. Chapter 4

Uzu Empire

Chapter four; The Emperor shows himself; First act of war

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together, such as this one. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; Lets get this over with. I do not own anything Naruto or Avatar or anything else mixed into this. My partner, wolfprackersson09, says he does not own them either and unless I find anything to prove other wise I believe him.

(Story start)

Zuko check the map before he glanced at his troops. They have been traveling for a few days now as escort for the Emperor and Empress as they moved towards the Hidden Village in the Leaves. Zuko knew his emperor wanted to head to the village that disbanded him personally to give them one chance before the war truly takes hold. Zuko knew many of the corrupt elders and heads would be against this and would go as far as try and kill him.

Zuko figure Naruto expected this and was welcoming it for free rain on the village that hated him. One cause to spark the fire that will unit the world. Although he did not expect Sakura to come. He did not know the details and he was sure Sakura convince him to take her along. Katara and there to help make sure Sakura stayed in full health for both her and her child and Azula was to protect her and her love.

Zuko check the road and knew they were on the right track. "Send word ahead. My father's troops will be leading us and helping out emperor with negotiations."

Jet saluted him, "Sir Emperor Su Sano gotten a message somehow and said General Iroh had his troops stationed ahead and he is scouting the village personally before meeting our arrive near the gate."

Zuko deadpan but nodded anyways. _'Scouting the village. More like seeing what kind of tea and tea shops they have.'_

(Scene change)

And elder man sneezes suddenly as he expected his tea, "Oh dear I hope I am not coming down with something," he muttered as they thanks the waitress and took a sip. He sighed enjoying the warm taste before he chuckled, "Probably my son thinking about me."

(Scene Break)

Zuko also knew that Naruto had brought along the two kunoichi as a 'sign of goodwill' to aid in the negotiations, but they were a bargaining chip of sorts. If the village agreed to his terms and allied themselves then they would be allowed to return, barring they become concubines, but if not then he would return them and give them the 'capture on sight' order, returning them to the position they were in when they came.

"Su-Sano and Ko-Hana have thought it out." Zuko thought aloud before making sure the troops were secure. It would still be another day until they reach General Iroh's escort, and two more days to reach the village itself, not to mention the pomp needed to at least impress the village council.

"Politics is a bitch Zuzu, and for our emperor and empress, first impressions are part of politics." Azula said as she walked up next to him. Zuko nodded in return as Azula herself was in charge of making sure that everything for the initial impression was fit, including the masks that would be used for the main procession.

(Scene Break)

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her stomach. She was getting tired a bit more, but Katara and Ino were very willing to help. "Are you feeling alright Sakura?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I am sure Naruto could stop if the movement is upsetting you." Ino added which caused Sakura to chuckle, "Naruto would stop the earth from spinning if it meant to make me feel better."

Ino and Katara smiled knowing that she was right. Sakura could not keep the smile off her face. "I can not believe I am home after so long. I can't wait to see mom and dad again. They will be so surprise to see me now."

Ino giggled, "Yeah not only is their daughter an Empress but she is also pregnant. You know your dad will try and kill Naruto for that."

Sakura laughed, "I am sure daddy will be fine. Plus it would kill Naruto, he been through worst then that."

Katara nodded with a sweat drop, _'Yeah like handling Azula during her time of the month. Who knew she was so horny during that time.'_ "Well I am sure he won't do any permeate damages. Still it is nice to be able to see where you guys came from."

Sakura nodded, "Of course, I will take you to all the best places in the village. The Hokage Tower, the Monument, the academy. I also wish to pay respects at the memorial stone. Maybe we can see all our friends again. Hopefully we can keep Naruto away from the ramen stand long enough to see Lady Tsunade."

Everyone laughed at Sakura's statement. Even after becoming a mighty emperor he still had an addiction to ramen that everyone would still show surprise. Naruto himself entered the tent around that time.

"That's why I'm planning on meeting with Tsunade and the council first, then order ramen. Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine Naruto, you're being a worry wort. I insisted on coming since it would be more impressive if both of us were there instead of just you. I'm just ready to see Konoha again, just be ready to meet my parents." Naruto nodded at Sakura's reply knowing that if it was him, he'd have a hard time giving away his own daughter, if Sakura gives birth to one.

"Azula's getting everything finished up, and she makes sure everything is perfect. So, Ino, have you and Shika considered the offer? Sakura wouldn't mind right?" He asked towards Sakura, it had been a while since Ino and Shika had been offered a position of concubine.

Ino blushed as she have been thinking about it and talking to Sakura and Katara about it. "It is a real tempting offer," she admitted, "It is not like I have any guy waiting for me at home."

Naruto smiled, "Well I am not going to pressure you or anything. it will be yours and Shika's choice."

Ino smiled before she glanced at the smiling Sakura and Katara and could not help but wonder, 'Could I really leave home and be with them?'

(scene change)

Tsunade was speaking to the council, the elders about the news Jiraiya had given them. "They are marching here?" she asked bewildered "Is it an invasion force?"

The council was on edge but Jiraiya shook his head, "their numbers are too few and from what I hear they are coming to negotiate terms for an alliance."

This cause the council to all shout out. "This is an outrage!" Danzo said stabbing his cane into the wooden floor. "We need to wipe them out not let them do as they please."

"Not to mention they have my daughter hostage." Ino's father said.

Jiraiya looked at him, "Actually both Shika and Ino are with them heading here as we speak. I also know the Emperor and the Empress themselves are heading here to handle the negotiations. They already have the land of Wave and the Land of Spring allies with them and are already making forts to help defend the areas."

The council was stunned hearing this. Danzo narrowed his one eye thinking. Tsunade thought about it as well. "We shall hear them out. This could be our chance to get two of our shinobi back without bloodshed and see if this could benefit us."

The elder turned to her unable to believe it, "Tsunade you can not be serious," one said.

"This empire has invaded our lands acted in war and now you want to try and reason with them."

Danzo stared down at her, "These fools are a danger to the village and need to be crush."

Tsunade pounded her fist into the table. "Enough I am the Hokage and I will not have you acting out because you fear them. When they come we will act as honored host and not take action against them unless they take action first. They still have two clan heirs and a way to keep the village out of war."

The rest were quite even Danzo but he was not one to give up, _'You are a fool Tsunade. You need to show your strength and crushing them will be the only way. When my root gets the chance we shall end this little incident as it should be.'_

(Scene Break)

It was the night before Naruto and the others were to enter Konoha once more. Shika was walking about, still wearing the chakra/chi-restraining collar on her neck. She had her hair down, and it made a number of soldiers stop and look at her.

_'I sort of hope that Konoha does ally with Naruto. That way I don't have to choose, but I just might take Naruto up on that offer.'_ Shika thought as she gazed towards the direction of Konoha. Hopefully, Naruto's idea of not showing his face would allow the council members, the civilian side at least, to listen to him and decide to agree.

"Are you thinking of something Shika." Naruto said, surprising her for a few brief moments.

"Sort of, but it are sure they won't reject your offer of peace?"

"They might. There are those in Konoha that prefer war then peace. I'm trying to get allies, but I know that we might have to fight. I just hope granny can keep them quiet enough to listen to reason." Naruto said as the two shared a minor moment.

Shika sighed, "Even if we be become allies I doubt the rest would follow." Naruto glanced at her as she went on, "The Sand Village helped us because they need us especially after that failed invasion. But now we are tense with each other ever since Gaara became Kazekage."

Naruto blinked at this and smile, "So Gaara became Kazekage? Good for him."

Shika nodded, "He stayed allies despite what they did to you because he felt it would be an insult to your memory and dream. He convinced many other nation that you had a hand in helping into staying allies with the leaf village. Gaara told the council when they asked about his deed, 'I didn't do a thing. I simply asked them, is this what Naruto would want? He helped all of them because he could and because he wanted to. Even if his home threw him away Naruto would not turn his back on the village he loves.' He all but told them they were allies because of you and rubbed it in their faces." She sighed, "We still see Tamari and Kankuro but if you go to the Sand village you still can feel the tension."

Naruto sighed but knew he would have to go see Gaara. Not only to see him after so long and give his old friend his congratulation at becoming a kage. "So none of the other nation will be with us then."

Shika nodded, "The other three great nations will be against you no matter what and not to mention the smaller ones. The land of sound might to try and gain control of your secrets."

Naruto's gaze harden, "I am not even going to try. Orochimaru has cause too much pain and I will free that land and all the land from his evil. Sasuke fell to the darkness and I am not so sure I can bring him back."

Shika looked at him, "So you gave up on him?"

Naruto said nothing for a minute before he said, "I will try but if it came down to it I will fight him and beat him if necessary."

Shika nodded, she wasn't sure what she would think after seeing Sasuke. She didn't follow fashionable trends and just wanted to be a little lazy like her own father.

"Would it be alright if I could see my family? I also miss playing Shogi with Asuma-sensei."

"I won't deny it Shika-chan. I'll go to the Sand Village myself as well, and hopefully convince Sakura-chan to at least go back to the palace, she could even bring her family there. I think we should get some sleep. Need to look good for first impressions." Naruto finished and the two had decided to go their tents and sleep.

(Scene Break)

Tsunade waited, with Jiraiya and Shizune nearby, for the time that she would meet the Emperor. She was given a message, and was irate about the slip in security for a top ranking general of a possibly enemy nation slip in, drink tea, and slip out with a note. The note wasn't too important, except that it held the time, where, and how the emperor and empress would come.

"Lady Tsunade, please calm down. We need to be ready for when they come." Shizune tried to calm her mentor down, but she was still worried. It was only fortunate that the Elders themselves were not present for such an important meeting, especially Danzo. Tsunade was about to speak when she heard trumpets and other musical instruments.

"We've got to hurry to make it on time." Tsunade finally said after looking at the clock. The Emperor and Empress had expected to met her personally before the meeting.

"I'm impressed. The guy sure knows how to make an entrance." Jiraiya was certainly impressed as the military units took charge to carefully get people off the streets when the horn was sounded and making a path. It was a few minutes when they finally saw the procession. Eight people were simply around a few palanquins each wearing different masks depicting animals that were familiar. The ones holding the bells there were armed with tantos had the masks of toads, the palanquin bearers were each wearing a mask that resembled a dragon.

Tsunade locked onto to figures in the fox masks. A few figures, female from what she can figure out from their looks, stood on either side of the two fitting figures in royal orange robes. The male wore a hat similar to her Hokage one and she could tell he was powerful. The woman next to him was elegant and from her look was several month pregnant. Her said was covered with a hood but Tsunade felt like she knew the two from somewhere. The troops stopped and the emperor stood from his seat. He walked from his ride and down the steps before he stood before Tsunade and her companions. The man held onto his hat before he bowed to them, much to their surprise, "Lady Tsunade, it is a pleasure to meet you and I am grateful to see you in person. Forgive me but I am afraid I do not know the name of your companions."

Jiraiya grinned and got ready from his paten introduction dance when Tsunade burst his bubble and said, "This is Jiraiya, my old teammates and a pervert." Jiraiya face planted at Tsunade's harsh words (in his opinion) before Tsunade went on, "This is Shizune my student." Shizune bowed to the emperor.

The emperor nodded, "Greetings to you two. I hope we can get negations on the way to help our two countries."

Tsunade nodded, "I am sure we can, however it will not be easy. Especially when you have two of our kunoichi prisoners."

The emperor chuckled "I am not that cruel nor heartless. They are here with me and they are in prefect health and unharmed. They will be allowed to move freely and see their families. I hope this will not hurt our chances for some peace."

Tsunade looked at him before she glanced at the fox masked figures, seeing that two of them must be Shika and Ino. "I am sure it will help to have them home. Please follow me."

(Scene Break)

The council room was filled as soon as they saw the procession. It was an impressive sight, and the soldiers only held the people back for their safety. Tsunade took her post, but many civilians were shocked, and downright spooked when they saw the fox masks.

"Why are you wearing such horrid masks?!" One of the civilian council members yelled before Tsunade could even begin the meeting.

"The fox is one of the three sacred animals, representing my family directly. Representing cunning, power, fortune, and fertility, but I believe that we are speaking out of turn, for the meeting has yet to begin. Wouldn't you agree Lady Tsunade?" Naruto explained calmly without letting himself slip up.

"You're right on that, and we as hosts should be willing to respect your culture. First item I must press is the return of our kunoichi." That was the first thing she wanted to do.

"They are free to return of their own will, but only as long they desire to leave me, as I offered them a position within my harem."

The room stared at him. Jiraiya blinked before he gave the emperor the thumbs up with a huge grin, "Nice work my man. Care to share any details?"

The emperor coughed into his hand, "we are getting off topic; perhaps we can start this meeting."

Jiraiya then pulled a orange book from his pouch, "C'mon, I am sure anything you have to share will make this a great series. I will even send free copies for Ahhh!" a small steam of blue fire came out of no where and set his book on fire. Jiraiya dropped the burning book looking in horror, wondering who would do such a thing.

The room looked at one of the fox masked woman near the empress. She had her hand stretch out with two fingers pointing at here the book just was. The room was stunned as they saw her summon and shot those flames out of her finger tips without so much as a hand sign or jutsu. The fact the flames were blue made it even more ominous. Danzo eyed the woman thinking that she might be useful.

The woman scoffed, "I would advise you keep such trash that dirty old men seem to enjoy so much out of my lord's and ladies sight. We have no need for such a thing."

The emperor turned his head towards her, "Azula…" he said in a scolding like tone.

The woman got back to her seemingly relax stance, "My apology my lord, I was to help keep such trash out of my lady's sight."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and glared at her, "Trash?! Make out paradise it a top seller to ever hit the market! How can it be trash?!"

The woman tilted her head, "it is smut for old man like yourself whose only chance at a female touch is your own hand."

Jiraiya was about to shout at her again, for both the insult at his work and himself before Tsunade hit him over the head. She found the argument amusing but knew it had to stop. "Jiraiya we all know it is true so shut your mouth unless you want to leave the village the fast and hard way."

The toad sage kept quite but kept his glare on Azula. Danzo then spoke out "Perhaps you are willing to tell you how this young lady was able to perform such a feat. It is perhaps a bloodline limit?"

The emperor stared at him through his mask, "It is a simple feat for one such as Azula but that is neither here nor there. While our land does not have such bloodline limits, that is not what we are here for. Shall we continue? I rather we not waste anymore time on trivial matters."

"Agreed, Emperor Su-Sano. What are the terms of your treatment?" Tsunade agreed and asked. Naruto, still masked turn to Katara.

"Katara, please write the conditions as I state them, so that none may be confused or attempt to twist my words or simply use it as 'word of tongue'."

"Yes, my lord." Katara said as she got out some ink and further amazed the group by pulling it out without a brush and levitated it as Naruto spoke.

"My conditions of this treaty so far can be negotiated further, as Koyuki-hime will attest to, but there are three starting conditions, should you ally yourself with me. Not all conditions are simply for you: 1) that we have a proper exchange of culture from goods to people. 2) that we shall aid each other in military outfits, you may call Uzu troops to aid you just as I may call shinobi to aid me. 3) That upon agreement I will personally interview all council members to deem if they are truly worthy of their position and to dismiss those unfit for duty and choose representatives of Konoha as replacements."

This stunned the shinobi part of the council while Tsunade raised a brow. The elders were shocked but said nothing controlling their emotions but the civilian part were outraged. "What do you mean by that?" one shouted, "Who are you to say we can not be on the council?"

The emperor looked at him, "I never said anything bout you personally unless you feel you have something to hide. I meant all the council from the civilian to the shinobi to the elders. I know nothing about you or of your methods or motives. I am to make sure we can work together without anything going wrong. This is to insure I can trust yous to working for both our lands without a different motive that would hurt it."

"You seem to think we can not be trusted," Danzo said. "Why should we agree to such a term?"

"My term is what I do with my councils in court and from part of my empire. My royal court is made of men and woman I would trust with my very life. I treat the other councils the same with that condition to make sure no one is trying to take advantage of the people for their own power and greed. Are you saying you trust us as we are right now without a chance to prove it elder?"

Danzo showed no emotion but did not answer showing that what Naruto said was true. He went on, "The fact is I am not here to take power over you nor your village. This alliance will benefit both of us now and in the future. If you do not have a motive for personal gain in this council and care for the village then your position will be safe. I want to see if I can trust everyone here as you wish to trust me." he turn toward Hiashi, "Trust must be given and proven so no party will be hurt."

The Hyuuga head closed his eyes remember the night he nearly lost his daughter and lost his twin brother. He open his eyes, "I say we agree to the term so far as the first two are natural part of treaties and agreeable and for the third I believe we can agree if we do the same to your representatives you chose here and any you send to the village."

"What do you say Ko-Hana?" Naruto asked and Sakura stood up, but was helped by Naruto.

"I believe that we can agree to the terms. Even those that are allied must have their voices heard, as Lord Hyuuga also desires, like any ninja, to protect his home by ensuring there would be no abuse." Sakura added, and Naruto nodded.

"Very well, we believe that you will be allowed to interview any that I choose to be candidates for the council, but I ask that you do not attempt to lie, for I shall know it from your Chi. For now I believe we should adjourn for a time and take a break, and I will show that I am willing to trust you by explaining how Azula was able to burn Jiraiya's book." Naruto finished up, and Tsunade nodded.

"Troublesome, but at least let me see my daughter. I want to make sure she's fine."

"Of course Shikaku. As I've said they are free to return home. Now, Lady Tsunade would you, Master Jiraiya and your apprentice like to join me for some cake?"

Tsunade blink before nodded all the same. With that the emperor and his group turned and left. The council stood up and started to walk out. Shikaku and Inoichi walked out together hoping to see their daughter's again before they stopped in the hallway. Ino and Shika stood there waiting for them, "Hey dad," Shika said.

The fathers stared before they ran to them and wrapped their daughters in a hug. Naruto smiled under his mask.

(scene break)

Naruto, Sakura Katara and Azula sat in the room with Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya while Katara got the cakes out. Tsunade look at the cakes and thought they look good. Naruto then said, "I hope you enjoy; the air monks are known for making great cakes and sweets. Master Monk Aang likes to go over the top with his cakes, the old coot has way to much free time." Naruto mumbled this last part.

Tsunade eyed the mask guest while the cakes were being cut, "I thank you for the cake but perhaps it would be easier to eat them without your masks."

Naruto chuckled, "Trying to peek at our faces are we? We were going to show you them anyways so it is no big deal…granny."

Tsunade stiffen, growling at this man from using that nickname only Naruto was aloud to use. Sakura slapped the back of his head, "Stop teasing them Naruto." She said as the pair reached for their masks.

The leaf ninja stiffen in shock but they were even more shock when the mask came off and they gazed into Naruto's and Sakura's smiling faces. Tsunade almost couldn't believe it. The little boy that was almost like a son to here was here, an Emperor, and married to a girl that was carrying his child. Azula and Katara also removed their masks, and spread the cakes around a bit.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Tsunade asked to no one in particular, and Naruto appeased her with a slight pinch on the arm. After a quick confirmation that the pain was real, she quickly hugged the boy, no, the young man in front of her.

"Easy, easy, granny. I'm real, and back for the moment."

"Lady Tsunade, please let my husband go. We still have to eat some cake." Sakura added as she ate a good deal.

"Wow brat, all I can say is that you are an impressive guy to get a harem, and even create one. I really want some details."

"Not for your trash." Azula interrupted as Katara got next to the man.

"You mind if I try reading the book for myself?" She whispered in his ear, wondering if there might be new positions for her lover. Jiraiya pervertedly grin and would have tried to ask her to model as 'inspiration' if she wasn't already exceptionally strong in her skills.

Tsunade released Naruto before she turned her gaze onto Sakura and more importantly the bump on her stomach. She knelt down and rubbed the bump. Sakura smiled at her, "Don't worry I been checked out and I am coming along nicely and our baby is growling perfectly healthy."

Katara nodded, "That correct Lady Tsunade. I checked her progress and the baby is growly nicely."

Tsunade turned and looked at her, "You a medic nin?" she questioned.

Katara smiled, "Well I am a healer and second only to Sakura here."

Tsunade looked at the expecting mother before she smiled at her, "Well maybe later I can see how your skills are. But let eat first and relax before anything else comes up."

Jiraiya nodded as he took a bite of cake, which was very good. "Yeah tell us what happen after you were banished. I tried looking for you but I lost your trail. And the toads said they could not reverse summon you. Seeing the toad masks I can tell that you still use them."

Naruto chuckled before he started his tale of how he started off to become emperor.

(scene change)

Danzo stood in his hideout with only two candle lighting the darkness around him. Three of his root soldiers came out of the shadows and kneeled before him. Danzo then said, "A great threat has appeared in the village and threaten its way of life. The way it should take. Find and kill the emperor and his empress when the time is right. Bring me the two women next to him, the one that can control fire and had other powers. They will be powerful tools for root or breed new soldiers for me."

The root bowed before they vanished from sight. Danzo stood there feeling something as off by Emperor and that he was going to rip apart all his plans. If only his men has found the nine tail fox Jinchuriki to be made his weapon.

(Scene Break)

Naruto and Sakura, with some of the Kiyoshi warriors, acting as a secret escort, made their way to the Haruno residence. They still had their masks on and were still hooded and cloaked as the palanquin bearers continued their trek with Sakura's directions.

"It's been so long since I've seen mom and dad. I wonder what's happened to them since we've been gone." Sakura said, but Naruto was under a slightly different sentiment.

"I just can't wait to get these damn robes off. I know that as emperor I have to dress a certain way in public, but these are stuffy." Sakura giggled as she shook her head, but the palanquin stopped. Naruto, curiously went to see what happened, and stepped out. He had sensed negative intention that was heavy in the air, and had guarded himself completely.

"Why do impede our travel?" Naruto demanded, and knew that these people weren't Anbu. They only had the kanji for Root on their masks, and they were blank.

"You pose a threat to our village, and therefore must be eliminated." Said one of these Root people before a small squad attacked.

The Kiyoshi warriors armed themselves and were ready to fight but the root squad but Naruto was faster. Wind blew through the whole field and the Roots were blown away from their target. Naruto took a few steps forward and singled the Kiyoshi warriors to stand down. Naruto stood in a relax stance but ready for anything.

The root jump into action. One threw several shuriken at Naruto while another went through handsighs and the last one charged right behind the shuriken with his sword drawn. Naruto swung his arm up and a wave of fire knocked the throwing stars out of the air and forced the ninja to dodge.

As the root jumped to the side he found Naruto already there. Shocked at the speed he had no time to react when Naruto thrust his hand forward and a powerful wing blew from his palm that picked the man up and flew him right into the on that was still forming handsigns. The two tangled up before they tried to get up. Naruto was already upon then and kick one of the down men in the gut. The force of the kick caused the man to cough up blood but the wind afterwards sent both flying.

Naruto titled his head as the last root tried to stab his head from behind. Naruto kicked the man behind him, releasing a turret of fire burning the man and sending him crashing into a rock.

Naruto cracked his neck as the Kiyoshi warrior bounds the men and placed chi blocking cuffs on them. "I expected something like this to happen but not this quick."

The Kiyoshi warriors gathered all the offenders together before Suki turned to Naruto. "What shall we do with them?"

Naruto contemplated. "We need them alive as proof that there may be a traitor in Konoha. These men are not ANBU, and thus are not acting on the Hokage's orders." They nodded and quickly vanished.

"What happened?" Sakura asked and kept her mask on, when the curtains on the palanquin are down they weren't seen, and thus not needed the mask for this negotiation.

"Apparently, there are those within Konoha that want us dead, and sent assassins to try and kill us." Sakura gasped as Naruto quickly embraced her, "they failed and are still alive for questioning."

"I doubt they will talk." Azula said crossing her arms. "Their maser would not send them if they did not believe they can win or resist torture. They must have a way to keep quite."

Naruto sighed knowing it was true. "I have a hunch who the master might be but I got nothing to prove it yet.

"Things just got more complicated, our war might turn towards the leaf village if we do not find out who did this and keep them from doing it again."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "If we can not find them then we will have to fight all our friends." Naruto sighed knowing it might come down to it but he will try and prevent it. if not then the leaf village will added to the list of lands they will have to fight in this war.

_Hope you all enjoy this. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review_


End file.
